l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kane Arcane (jbear1979)
Summary Summary Fluff Description: Kane Arcane is a tall, waifer thin, dark olive skinned man in his thirties with long black hair tied back hurriedly with a turquoise leather braid. His long black beard is bound tightly by 5 metal rings and his left ear is decorated with a silver metal hoop earing. His left eye green and sparkles with wile. His right eye is colourless, a scar runs through it from the bridge of his nose to his ear. His arms are bare, though they bare intricate blue tatoos of lotus flowers from the back of his knuckles, along his forearm up to his elbow. Despite the tatoos, the numerous scars on both of his forearms can still be clearly seen. His attire is a black sleeveless vest and loose fitting black trousers. His bright turoquoise leather boots reach just below the knees. His attire hides the tattoos and scars, nearly identical to those on his arms that mark his feet and lower legs up to the knees. When idle he can often be seen flipping a coin that then vanishes from sight. Kane often avoids speaking to avoid revealing an embarrassing stutter that causes him to stumble over his thoughts as his sharp mind races too far ahead of itself, often making his ideas seem rather confusing. Instead he lets his facial expressions do the talking. Kane is infected with wanderlust, and continually dives into danger in search of wonder and emotion, to sate his addiction to adrenalin. Background: Kane's parents were sold into slavery and put to work on a large merchant galley. Kane was hence born from their on board romance and so was born a slave. His father was killed by a pirate raid when he was eight years old. He died as he stood in front of a sword blow meant for his son. The blow pierced his father's body and scarred his right eye, doing it irreperable damage. The sight faded in that eye as did its colour. Two years later a storm at sea smashed the galley against the rocks of an island. The mass of floating bodies in the shallow water near the shore and washed up on the beach where he awoke, lead Kane to assume he was the only survivor. He has never seen his mother since, but prays to Netari for her safety each night before he goes to bed, just in case. Her body was not amongst those on the beach. After a week living on the island he was 'found' by the islands inhabitants, solemn white robed men and women with tatoos of the lotus flower on their arms and legs. They took him into their monastery and he was shown an array of weapons, rods, swords, staves and wands. Kane picked a sword. And so his harsh, mercileesly physical training began. His blind eye meant he received countless vicious blows from his masters, until he learnt to adapt to his weakness and defend himself instinctively. His scarred body bears witness to the severe cost of his numerous mistakes. His inability to express his ideas with clarity meant his suffering was compounded further by the constant punishmenat he received when they began to train his mind. After 15 years of training he overcome he had overcome his weaknesses, neither mastering wizardry, nor the mage's sword fully, he become a master of something in between. The desire to see the world, and live free possessed him. He gave up the white, and took the black, leaving his masters and their monastery behind. The world was a wide and wonderous thing. And Kane needed to taste all of it! Background: Treasure Hunter: +2 Arcana The Slaying Stone Hooks: Kane needs to avenge his father's death. Any pirate will do. Even with a lack of pirates, bandits, thieves and criminals are fair game to practice his art upon til he one day finds that pirate, the one with the turquoise boots, and leather braid in his hair, the one that wore the gold hoop in his ear. He never caught his name. But the boat he sailed upon ...aye, he remembers the flag! He searches for his mother, not with much hope. But anything to do with slaves, or slavery, he is instantly interested. And in the mean time he will attempt to free as many of them as he can. Other than that he travels, wanders and jumps into any adventure both feet first. He doesn't say much, shy of his stutter that only fades when the magic flows, but his beaming smile has seen him join more than a few adventuring parties. Kicker: Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Class Base: Wizard 5 + Swordmage 7 Per Level: Wizard 2 + Swordmage 3 Surges per Day 11 (Wizard 3 + Swordmage 4 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus At Will Power: Phantasmal Assault Bonus Skill: Nature Bonus Feat: Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Human Defense Bonuses: +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflexes and Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other Class Features Hybrid Wizard +1 Will Mage Cantrips Hybrid Swordmage +1 Will Sword Bond Swordmage Aegis Hybrid: Aegis of Shielding Theme Fey Beast Tamer Lvl 5 feature: Kane gains Combat Advantage vs Enemies in the Fey Beast's aura. Kane has a fey beast companion (mechanically a trained young owlbear) that is considered an ally. It shares his healing surge total. When an effect would cause it to spend a healing surge, Kane spends one instead. When Kane uses his second wind, the companion also regains hit points equal to Kane's healing surge value. At the end of a short rest, the companion regains all of its hit points. If Kane dies or the companion is reduced below 1 hit point, it retreats back into the Feywild. It can be called back as a minor action (see the power summary), or else Kane can spend a surge at the end of a short or extended rest, causing it to reappear with full hit points. While within 20 squares of Kane, the beast can perform a standard action only if Kane spends a standard action; a minor action only if Kane spends a minor action; a triggered action only if Kane spends an action of the same type as the triggered action. It can take free actions without Kane's guidance, and whenever Kane takes a move action, the beast can take one as well. If Kane cannot guide it (owing to unconsciousness, being out of range, etc.) then it acts independently, but can take only one action (minor, move, or standard) on its turn. It can take free or opportunity actions, but not immediate actions. Feats Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Bonus Feat - While conscious and wielding either a light blade or a heavy blade, you maintain a field of magical force around you. The field provides a +1 bonus to AC, or a +3 bonus if you are wielding a blade and the other hand is free (not carrying a shield, an off hand weapon, a two handed weapon or anything else). (FRPG, PHB3) Unarmored Agility level - +2 to AC when wearing Cloth armor (PHB3) White Lotus Riposte level - When an enemy Kane has hit with an arcane at will attack power attacks him before the start of his next turn, that enemy takes damage(of the same type the attack power deals) equal to the ability modifier to the attack power's damage. Enlarge Spell level - Before using a Wizard At Will or Encounter power, you can choose to take -2 penalty to each die of damage rolled with the power to increase the size of the blast or its burst by 1. You can't use this feat on a power that doesn't roll dice for damage. War Wizard's Expertise 5th level Expertise - +1 feat bonus to attack rolls of arcane powers and basic attacks that Kane makes with a light or heavy blade. Also when Kane attacks with a light or heavy blade, his attack rolls take a -5 penalty vs allies. Vistani Heritage level - Kane gains the Evil Eye of the Vistani power; +2 bonus to diplomacy checks when dealing with other Vistani; Kane has mastered and can perform the Vistani Blooding Ritual. Implement Focus (longsword) level - Kane deals +1 feat bonus to dmg with this implement. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Mage Hand Ghost Sound Prestidigitation Light At-Will - 1st Level Freezing Burst (Wizard) Sword Burst (Swordmage) Human Bonus At Will Power: Phantasmal Assault (Wizard) Encounter - 1st Level : Glorious Presence (Wizard) 3rd Level : Dimensional Vortex (Swordmage) 7th level: Charm of the Defender (Wizard) Evil Eye of the Vistani (Feat Power) Daily - 1st Level: Flaming Sphere (Wizard) 5th Level: Swordmage Shielding Fire (Swordmage) 6th level Utility: Fire Shield (Wizard) Encounter - 2nd Level Utility Channelling Shield (Swordmage) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power08= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure Level 1 *Dislocation Longsword +1 awarded Smuggler's Shiv *Time Gold: 252gp Smuggler's Shiv Level 2 *Shimmering Cloth Armor +1 Smuggler's Shiv *Time Gold: 610gp Smuggler's Shiv *Time Gold: 356gp Smuggler's Shiv Level 3 *Time Gold: 508 gp Smuggler's Shiv Level 4 *Amulet of Psychic Interference +1 Smuggler's Shiv *Time Gold: 700 gp Smuggler's Shiv Level 5 *2000 gp *Magari Calender Disk: Priceless; Invokes wrath of Magari if sold, aquires their leader's favour if returned +Boon from their god at DM's discretion *Time Gold: 1631 gp All received here: Smuggler's Shiv Level 6 *3756 Time gp and 2146 gp taken from abandoned adventure: He Chained their Minds Level 7 * 10 DM credits spent: 10x894 time gold gained = 8940 gp Purchases: Level 4 DM Approval received here: Smuggler's Shiv *Siberys Shard of the Mage: -680 gp *Gauntlets of Arcane Might: -680 gp Spent:-1360 gp Level 5 *Frost Brand Longsword +2: -3400 gp *Power Jewel: -1000 gp Level 6 *Viper Belt: -840 gp *Boots of the Fencing Master: -2700 gp Level 7 *Raven Cloak: -4200 gp *Shimmering Cloth Armor upgraded to +2: -3560 gp Sell: *Amulet of Psychic Interference +1: 1000gp @ 20% = +200gp Total Gold available: 1499 gp XP Level 1 *283 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv *717 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv Level 2 *851 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv *1188 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv Level 3 *990 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv Level 4 *1795 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv Level 5 *2509 XP awarded Smuggler's Shiv Level 6 *3502 XP taken (DM MIA; Judges MIA) He Chained their Minds Level 7 *10 DM Credits Used to gain 500x10 xp = 5000 xp *Total: 16535 Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Changes Lvl 2: Gain +1 Level bonus to Atks, Skills, Initiative and Defenses Gain +5 hp Gain lvl 2 feat: White Lotus Riposte Gain Lvl 2 Utility power: Channelling Shield (Swordmage) Lvl 3: Gain +5 hp Gain lvl 3 Encounter Power: Dimensional Vortex (Swordmage) Lvl 4: Gain +1 Level bonus to Atks, Skills, Initiative and Defenses Gain +5 hp Gain +1 CON (which adds +1 HP) Gain +1 INT Gain lvl 4 feat: Enlarge Spell Lvl 5: Gain +5 hp Gain lvl 5 Fey Beast Tamer feature: Kane gains CAdv vs Enemies in Fey Beast aura Gain lvl 5 Daily Power: Swordmage Shielding Fire (Swordmage) Gain lvl 5 Expertise feat: War Wizard's Expertise Retrain Grasping Shadows for Glorious Presence Lvl 6: Gain +1 Level bonus to Atks, Skills, Initiative and Defenses Gain +5 hp Gain lvl 6 Utility Power: Fire Shield (Wizard) Gain lvl 6 Feat: Vistani heritage Lvl 7: Gain +5 hp Gain lvl 7 Encounter Power: Charm of the Defender (Wizard) Lvl 8: Gain +1 Level bonus to Atks, Skills, Initiative and Defenses Gain +5 hp Gain +1 CON (which adds +1 HP) Gain +1 INT Gain lvl 8 feat: Implement Focus (longsword) Events Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Defenses: You're missing the bonus from Unarmored Agility. Minor issue, so approved Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *Light is not a conjuration *Prestidigitation is a standard action *Ghost sound is a standard action *In the math (health) section, your hit points are coming out too low because your level is set to 0 rather than 1. *Clothing costs 1 gp and weighs 4 pounds. Total gold spend should be 82, with 18 remaining (note that somewhere). Weight carried should be 42. All minor stuff. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 by TwoHeadsBarking and Mewness. Waiting for XP and approval for Lvl 2-6 as campaign has ended Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval